object_survival_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Lime
Lime is a mute character on Object Survival Island labeled OSI. He can't unpucker his mouth. And also a very nice guy nobody knows where he got his mute prom Personality Lime is a neutral character (not too angry, not too happy, not too sad). He acts like a good person, with his hat, he has the ability to speak. Overview Lime seems nice overall, except when angered or now being by Jarry, he is seen to now have lost all purpose in his character as he now has a machine that he can talk now as Compass gave him a new gadget. Lime was a best friend of Lemon, but Lemon went insane which made him seem to become slightly depresed and agitated as of Episode 11 and on. Episodes Episode 1: Beginning the Fight: Lime is picked as, Lemon is said that he needs her to communicate as he can't unpucker his mouth, Nukey allows it. Lime survives round 1 but gets a TNT and gets blown up. Episode 2: Maze for Days: being picked, Lemon decides to take Lime. Lime is next seen as Lemon asks if Screwdriver and Drummy want to join them as she agrees. Than Lime has the idea of using Drummy as a trampoline, which Lemon says is a great idea. Lime does not jump on Drummy and is later seen as his group sees Card and helps being their team to 5 members out. Lime's team wins and he is not up for voting. Episode 3: Out-standing Objects: Lime is seen during the challenge standing still next to Lemon, smiling. He is later squashed by Drummy. His team loses and he is up for elimination. Episode 4: Capture The Leaf: Lime is first seen at the elimination, he gets o likes and 0 dislikes. Lime is next seen as he is chosen to sit out of the contest,which Lemon declines, but he still sits out. His team wins and he is sparred having to go to elimination. Episode 5: Jump Up Or Get Down: Lime is first seen as he is picked to do the challenge. He gets over the first jump, but does not get past the second one. His team Loses and he has to go the elimination. Episode 6: Dangerous Darts: Lime is first seen as he has 1 like, and 1 dislike. Lime is then flung onto a cloud. Lime is now on the cloud and jumps off with Lemon, which they land on Drummy and land in the green color, which lemon mentions is his favorite color and they score their team 100 points. His team wins and they are sparred elimination. Episode 7: Sink Sank Sunk: Lime is seen at the voting as him and Lemon vote for Microwave as she is the biggest bulk on their team. Lime is then first heard in the challenge not yet hit and says "Mrrff" showing he is still a float. Card indicates that Lime follows him to surround the other team. Lime and Card are the last two on their team a float. Lime gets taken out second to last, Lime's team loses and they face elimination. Episode 8: Object Book Club: Lime is first seen at the elimination ceremony, he and Lemon are the only two not to get a like. Lime was also one of the two not to get any votes.Lime is next seen with his team as Apple asks who can read and he raises his hand. Lime is than seen at the bookshelf with Screw Driver and Marshmallow and grabs a green book. Lime's team wins and he does not have to face elimination. Episode 9: Platform Dogfighting: Lime is next seen with Lemon as she says lets float together which he does happily. Lime is next seen in a full screen shot showing the teams ans who they have left. Lime is next seen with Lemon and becomes distressed and tries to yell at Lemon to move as Lemon says "I cant understand you when you yell like that" than Lemon is crushed and Lime watches. Lime is the last standing for his team but it does not matter. Episode 10: Case Of The Cold Statues: Lime is fist seen at the elimination and gets the most likes at 7, Lemon seems suspiciously angry at him for this. Lime is safe with 3 votes and Lemon got 4. Lime is not seen the rest of the episode, he was last with Lemon and his last words were "Mrrfff". He was up for elimination with everyone else. Episode 11: All the Right Answers: Lime is first seen on a note that says someone wants to kill him and everyone else. Later he is seen with everyone as elimination starts. Lime is deemed slightly suspicious by the viewers by only getting two votes. Lemon gets the most and points a gun at Lime and calls him a mute menace and says that even though he can't talk he is everyone's favorite. Lime is saved by Drummy who crushes Lemon. Lime is saddened after this. Lime is than seen at the trivia zone and is first up for his team out of the five. He is also up for his team of four. He is also their when three are left and answers the question of how many green books were on the shelf with blinks which were 9 so 9 green books. He is left with Drummy for the last two on the team and is the last one left and is shocked when Microwave answers by talking and knows he lost for his team. Episode 12A: The Loser Royale: Lime is first seen at the elimination area with his team. He gets only 6 likes, and he uses his token which when he looks into, he sees Lemon which saddens him than angers him, as he would have been eliminated with the most votes at 13 his votes are cut to 6.5 the second most and Marshmallow is eliminated with the most at 9. Lime does not appear for the rest of the episode. Episode 12B: Rated M For Merge: Lime is first seen on the TV screen with 30 points. He has no tokens so he gets no extra points. Lime has gotten the second most amount of votes at 12.5 so his score was rounded to 18. Lime has the second lowest score at this time. Lime still saddened by his sister picks up a piece of dirt not knowing it held a solid gold nugget! Lime gets second place for striking gold 1 inch in the ground. This makes Lime go from 10th with 18 points to 3rd with 93 points. Episode 13: Field Day: Lime appears still sad, he throws his discus and lands 28 yards, 3 ahead of Trashy, but still second to last. Lime got 9th in the challenge and was 6th in points with 103. Episode 14: A Balancing Act: Lime is first seen wondering what Jarry and Microwave were doing. They lie and he takes it personally and leaves though mad later. Lime does not show up till the last two left, where he leaps from ball to ball as Jarry suggest he jumps off as he is in last, but he pushed her off but he gets stuck to her but he still smashes her and gets first. This brings Lime to 2nd place in points with 273 points. Episode 15: Volatile Vegetables: Lime first shows up and right after showing up he gets exploded by the potato getting out 1 in the challenge. Lime falls from 2nd to 5th one spit away from danger with 303 points. Episode 16: Out of The Ring Into The Fire: We first see Lime voting for microwave. Lime than gets out up to fight Jarry which he does but they give him his thing that makes him talk, which he than shoves Jarry breaking him and says "A friendly nudge is good". Lime is than put against Microwave which Lime gives Compass the helmet and gets annihilated by Microwave. Lime ends up in 6th place in the danger zone with 353 votes one less than compass and one more than trashy. Episode 17: "Snow"ball: Lime is first seen, as he is talking to Screw Driver and says, it is wierd to talk, and he hopes it is not short lived. Than Lime says, ever since Lemon left...he has lacked a purpose. Screwdriver than says, that Lime does not need Lemon, which in her defense he does say she is his sister. Lime than makes a secret little alliance with Screwdriver, to help her with her Yarny problem. Lime is heard he needs to get to the elimination area, at which point he gives Screwdriver a thumbs up. Lime is heard as a ameutuer Sumotorier and why he was put up for voting. Lime wins the prize by a far margin after getting 42 likes. But he says, not to get his hopes to up...but no shocker, he isnsafe with 22 dislikes. To which point Lime replies with :D. They are told to climb up a mountain and they get there really fast. Lime idles until he asks, won't they need to build a target, as one appears, and he says it makes perfect sense to him. And he is than passed his 3 light green balls. Lime a tad bit nervous, says he might as well get it over with. He is then hears yhat less than 275 points and it's back to voting for him. Lime throws his first ball, and it hits the 50, he lets out a heavy exhale and says, maybe one little adjustments. He throws his next one and it hits the 100, he says this is my last shot? Still nervous. He is still nervous and states atleast a 100 will keep him safe for now, the ball strikes the 150, getting him 300 points in total. Lime is in the 6th spot with 653 points. He than states after Jarry, that the experience will make one of them leave the game. He than states that through he can speak, he still can't move his mouth, and it is hard to have positive looking eyebrows. Lime is than finally given his advantage from the challenge, which isna fourth ball, he restates another ball, and throws it into the ground, and says he can't do it to Trashy, and if he gets eliminated he will be doing the mentioning, He is than put up for elimination. Episode 18: Powdered Plummit From the Summit: We first see Lime with Compass as Compass says he should have gotten most of the kinks worked out. Which Lime responds, with a thank you compass, followed by jumbled words. And which Compass responds by saying he might need to check that later. Lime's name is than heard when Jarry calls it and says it was who he was looking for. Lime's name is heard again when Compass says he has been working on it, and it was damaged from the exposure to the cold weather. Which Lime responds by asking when they were gonna get off the mountain, but the words were jumbled or misspelled. Lime than sees the snow cone machine, he is confused but gets a green snow cone. Lime than shoves the snow cone into his face, as he can't eat it. Lime responds by the still jumbled words, but it says, that he does not know what to say, but he will stick with, he is glad to make it do far, and he is over Lemon and may forgive her. Lime responds after Jarry and says Quiet...he sees they misread him and he says Quite! Lime is than seen at elimination and gets the prize with 55 likes! Another large margin. This time Lime responds with two jumbled scentences, which are So that means I got the most, and this time i'll make sure to use this advantage. Lime is safe with the least dilikes at, 27, he walks off. Lime is seen idling when Compass says one of his lines, he is once again seen, this time picking his nonexistent nose. Lime is seen on his green snowboard starting, with a red button on his board. Lime is seen going down snake slides. Lime is once again seen snowboarding by Compass, he presses the button and a gun comes out and it shoots Sbowballs and it causes Compass to fall off his board. Lime is seen snowboarding past a danger sign. Lime is the first one past the turn. Lime than makes a turn, that is what is now known ad Eagle drop. Lime is seen in first place going down Camel humps. Lime is seen shooting Yarny with the Snowball gun, as Yarny says stop! and the snowballs cause Trashy to fall off. Yarny covers Lime in snow as he says "What're you- Ahh!" and is stuck. Lime is seen going past a crushed Yarny and shoots 4 snowballs on him. Lime is seen being chased by Yarny, down Rabbit Mounds. Lime shoots anstray snowball, that hits Compass. Lime is seen in front of Yarny as he collects a big snowball. Lime is seen snowboarding over the hill as the big snowball is thrown and hits him in the head, and knocks him out. Lime is seen to have reovered from the hit, but still places last. Lime sighs as his words are still a tad bit jumbled as he says another prize wasted, and Compass says it probably took damage. Lime is up for elimination. The next vote is a contestant vote so it is unknown who will be eliminated. Gallery PoseLime.png|Old Pose PoseLime2.png|Old Pose (with the hat) PoseLime3.png|New Pose (with the hat) Lime.png|Old Body CustomLime.png|New Body Trivia * Lime is the only character who can't talk. * Lime's sister tried to kill him, for being more popular than her. * Lime was originally supposed to he eliminated in episode 12A but his win token saved him (Original 13, Win token 6.5). * Lime has barely any friends as he cannot talk. * Lime was on team Marshmallow. *Until Episode 16 Lime had never talked or been able to, but Compass made a machine for him and now he can. Category:Characters Category:Fruit Category:Males Category:Can't talk Category:Still in the game Category:Foods Category:Team Marshy Category:Nice Category:Season 1 Finalist Category:Contestants